tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (in 3-D)
The fifth camp is FINALLY here! Join us for roleplaying and art challenges, and prepare for the adventure of a lifetime! Sign-Ups OKAY, three people per person. IF YOUR AREN'T SUBSCRIBED TO ME BEFORE JUNE 28, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL JULY FIRST TO SIGN-UP, IF THERE ARE ANY OPEN SPOTS. IF YOU ARE USING A CUSTOM CHARACTER A BRIEF PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION IS REQUEIRED. ANY CHARACTERS WITHOUT THAT WILL BE DELETED. Please no God characters. (God characters are characters designed to be absolutely perfect.) *Weird Al Yankovic as host - Nalyd Renrut #Nalyd - master strategist, kind of clumsy - Nalyd Renrut #Xavier - mean kid, strong, sometimes insults people too much - Nalyd Renrut #Niles - intelligent, neat freak, is very weak - Nalyd Renrut #Heather- Anonymos #Tatiana- Drama queen, can be ditzy- Anonymos #Sunshine- mentally unstable ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Ravioli- antisocial ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Han- Completely insane Duncan-obsessed girl- Sunshineandravioli (Every time I enter her in a camp, it's cancelled... this time may be different...) #Mel- Creative, smart, music.... you know- TDI19 #Tyra- Fashionable Model- TDI19 #Kristi- A sweetie-pie, she is a little too caring and nice at times- Anonymos #Christin- Kind, artistic girl; Sunshine's character- TDI19 #Jack- Nice and cool skater musician, sometimes stupid Rocky #Will- Tall kid, knows just about everything pop-culture Rocky #Dylan-From Total Drama Wilderness Rocky #Hank - Inventor - Turnertang #Archie - An Athlete - Turnertang #Duncan - Turnertang #Matt-Lovable, girl-crazy nerd.-Ezekielguy #Tobi Linch-Matt's Anti-Social Flat-mate.-Ezekielguy Pre-Game Chat Weird Al: Welcome to the camp! Nalyd: *walks off boat and trips* Xavier: Spazz. Niles: *looks around, disgusted at the filthy dock* Nalyd: *stands up and brushes himself off* Tatiana: (Steps off of the boat.) Hola, everybody! (Smiles, waves, then pauses to stare at a bird.) Heather: Oh no! Not another summer here... Han: *flips off the boat* WHAZZUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Niles: *stares in fear* Nalyd: *sighs sadly, wishing Ravioli was there* Xavier: Great, another spazz.... Tatiana: (Nudges Xavier.) Come on, grumpy pants! Turn that frown upside-down! Han: Yeah, like this! *grabs his face and yanks it into a smile* Mmm... actually, that's kinda creepy... Sunshine: *randomly poofs into existance* HI GUYS!!!! I'm back! Ravioli: *walks in behind her* Why did I sign up for this...? Tatiana: SUNSHINE!!!! Heather: (To Ravioli.) I'm with you. Nalyd: *runs over to Ravioli* Ravioli! Xavier: *trips him* Nalyd: *lands face first on dock* Niles: *jaw drops, walks away nonchalantly as not to attract attention to himself* Xavier: Where are you going, nerd? Niles: EEE! *runs behind Sunshine* Ravioli: Nalyd? *thinks* Okay, maybe this won't be so bad... Sunshine: *randomly dances* Han: *grabs Xavier's face and yanks it into a smile* Smile!!! SMILE!!! I SAID SMILE DANGIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *gets up* Glad you made it Ravioli. (CONF) Nalyd: me and Ravioli being in the final two would be awesome. Xavier: *shouts at Han* Get off of me! Weird Al: Sttle down, weirdos! Han: What'd you say to me?! *pulls out spork and charges at Weird Al* Ravioli: Glad to be here... *stares at the chaos occuring behind them* ...sort of... Sunshine: CANNONBAAAALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! *does a belly flop off the dock* Weird Al: *uses the magic of accordian music to stop Han* Nalyd: Trust me, this'll be fun. Han: *uncontrollably does the Duncan to the accordian music* Sunshine: *climbs out of the lake, sees Han doing the Duncan, joins in* Ravioli: I guess... so uh... what's with the accordian dude? Nalyd: Thats the host, Weird Al. The king of parody. Remember that song I sang you in Owenguy's camp? It was a parody of one of his songs! Heather: Weird Al is the host?! And I thought I had it bad with Chris! Boy, was I wrong... Ravioli: Okay. So, uh... why is my sister and that brunette freak doing a disturbing dance to his accordian music! Han: *still doing the Duncan* I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *rolls his eyes* I got better moves than that! *dances like Trent in Beach Blanket Bogus* (CONF) Xavier: Everyone here is a total dork! (CONF) Niles: *maybe Xavier won't find me in here* Kristi: (Arrives.) Hi, everyone! (Giggles.) It is sooo exciting to be here! (Sunshine: o.O Um, is that supposed to be Christin, or is it a different character?) (Anonymos: Mine, no. This is an upcoming character from season 2 of my fanfic. It just now dawned on me that they have the same name... I'll fix that.) (Sunshine: LOL, sorry, it's just that the "practically spinless" thing also made me think of Christin. XD) (Conf.) Ravioli: It's really cool that Nalyd's here... I just wish everyone else was somewhere else... Nalyd: so when do we start, Al? Weird Al: I dunno. When we have.. 27 people! (Anybody who gets the reference will officially be my homie, LOL) (Anonymos: It said I had to put in some sort of flaw, and for someone like my character, it seemed to fit.) Tatiana: 27! That is a cool number... (My friend is in the ensemble for I show that I am currently in, and so she named herself Ensemble Number 27!) Kristi: Excuse me, Werid Al? What do you mean when you say it is in 3-D? (Anonymos: I tweaked her personality a bit, now there should be no resemblance with her and Christin.) Han: *randomly turns on the Cha-Cha Slide and starts dancing to it* TO THE LEFT! TAKE IT BACK NOW Y'ALL! FIVE HOPS THIS TIME!!!!! Weird Al: *moves hand forward and back* 3-D! Nalyd: Wow... Kristi: Um, of... course... Sunshine: *wearing 3D glasses* It looks better if you wear these. Tatiana: COOL! (Randomly pulls a pair of glasses out of her pocket.) You're right! Heather: How long have you had those in your pocket? Tatiana: I never take them out! You never know when you will be whisked away into the middle of the ocean on a 3-D island! Han: EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!!!!!!! *clapclapclapclapclap...* Ravioli: *stares at Han* ...freak... Jack: *skates down the dock* Hey what's up guys? I hope I win this year........ *A shadowy figure does a tripple flip off the boat and lands next to Ravioli. It's Matt* Matt: Hey, what's up! *Sticks out tounge* Tobi Linch: *Arrives on Motor Cycle and lifts down sun-glasses to look around.*